Card files are widely used for storing information of various kinds. For example, they may be used for storing names, addresses and telephone numbers or for listing products of various kinds. They have the convenience that cards can be inserted and removed so that the stored information can be up-dated and kept current. Card files are available in many sizes and models. Some card files are open while others are provided with a cover so that they can be closed. For the most part, card files are adapted to sit on a desk, table bookcase, file cabinet or other horizontal surface. While they are portable in the general sense of being small enough to be moved about, they are not adapted to be carried conveniently, for example like a briefcase or a piece of luggage.